Fealing
by IDoDeatheaters
Summary: Bella Has alot of Deatheating issues like rather she has a relationship with the Dark Lord or not but all she knows is what she feals.


"Crucio", The Dark Lord said carelessly but nevertheless causing Bellatrix utter pain. She writhered and screamed on the  
  
ground for a moment before her master released the curse. "How could you let the prophesy be destroyed!?! After all this work  
  
on a plan that finally had a chance you ruined it!". The Dark Lord continued. Bellatrix sobbed her apologies with repetition  
  
but he just ignored her. Suddenly the death eaters started popping into the room. "Dumbledor was killed after you left. We escaped   
  
the ministry", Lucius Malfoy said and then continued,"Potter was knocked unconscious he won't remember names. The mudblood was  
  
out cold during most of it anyway. The Weasly boy is still insane so no one will believe any of his memories after he's cured.  
  
No one would believe Longbottom of Lovegood any way. My point is the Deatheaters names shan't be given out in an official list."  
  
Lucius concluded. "Yes, at least that is good news.", said The Dark Lord. "You are all excused. Go to your families and create an aliby."  
  
"Not you Bella.", said Lord Voldemort in a cold but tired voice. He turned around to face her. "Please, Please, Please, forgive me,  
  
Master!". "I shall not until you have given me reason to",he snapped in reply. He placed his hands around her neck witch such a pressure  
  
that soon she was violet colored and choking. He finally released her and she fell to the ground couphing."Master, Master",Bella  
  
sputtered."Why must you force me to do this Bella?", the Dark Lord asked sharply. "I ment not to!", Bella defended pathetically.  
  
He pushed her unto the ground and forced himself ontop of her. He kissed her deep and hard. "My My My Lord I...", Bella stuttered  
  
suprised. He grabbed pulled up her robes and then forced himself into her.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sitting in her bed that night Bella thought about what had happened., "I don't consider myself raped....I would have  
  
been with him willingly...I resisted because I knew not what he was doing....He probably liked it more like that anyway...I   
  
Bellatrix Lestrange would not be forced into something like that by anyone...I wonder if he does that sort of thing much with  
  
the female Deatheaters...He seemed to know what he was doing most certainly yet...I have always been a favored Deatheater."   
  
The next day she had gotten verry little sleep and she wasn't very friendly. She heard a Rap Rap Rap on her door. She  
  
turned to look at her clock. It was 11:37 AM. She snapped a ,"Come In". A House Elfopened the door slowly first just sticking  
  
it's head in, then it popped into the room. It had a piece of rolled parchment on a tray with her breakfast.  
  
Bellatrix and her husband Rudoulph lived with her sister Nacrissa, her husband, and son while he wasn't away at school. She first unrolled the parchment  
  
It was a letter from her sister.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange,  
  
You did not attend our morning meal at 8:00 so henceforth you have been sent your meal.  
  
-Nacrissa Malfoy"  
  
"What a very loving and personal letter.", Bella thought to herself sarcastically. Not being hungry she sat her tray outside  
  
her door and went back inside her room. Bella then threw off her sleeping dress and threw it on the floor for some House Elf.  
  
She put on a green and black robe. Bella then went into her bathroom and brushed out her straight brown hair and then applied  
  
some makeup. When she was finished gettinbg ready for the day she found a book and curled up into her chair to read. She had barely  
  
opened the book when she heard another Rap Rap at her door.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
This time she answered in an exasperated tone, "Enter if you so please....". Draco came in and nodded politely to his aunt  
  
and said his greetings. "Well Draco darling, I had myself think you'd return home for the summer tommorow.", Bella said.  
  
"Normally I would but Father took me out early a day because of my initiation.", Draco explained proudly. "Thats good. The   
  
sooner you are marked as one of the Dark Lords followers the better.", Bella said with a nod. The two chatted for a spell of  
  
time for they were quite close as aunt and nephew.   
  
After he left she wondered about his love life. Bella hoped Draco had found himself a good pureblooded girl. Maybe that   
  
Parkinson girl. Not that she really cared about his happiness but she didn't  
  
want any shame on his family name either.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
That evening Lucius was holding a dinner party for his more respectable friends. Mostly Deatheaters and their families.  
  
It was a fine evening if you like that sort of thing. Bella left earlier than most and just slept. She often slept it was an  
  
escape of the world around her that smothered her constantly. Not that she minded it, no she welcomed it but everynow and then  
  
one neads to cath their breath. Bella enjoyed the fealing she got when she suffered. 


End file.
